Assume
by Mage Skywalker
Summary: When trying to make someone happy Yugi learns it’s best to actually ask them what makes them happy. Oneshot.


Well I was re-watching the episode in the doom arc where Yugi gets his soul back and I have come to a conclusion. That reunion was pathetic! After all of Yami's emo angsting at losing Yugi all we get is "the legendary knights have set you free." No hugging, no kissing not even an "I'm sorry for being such a selfish jerk." Bah! I say bah! So this story is here to fix all that and deal with that whole love triangle issue.

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful show it's all the property of its copyright holders.

Assume

Yami watched his light sitting at his desk flipping through books and shuffling papers around. He leaned further against the wall and basked in the glorious feeling of being whole again. Still he thought, as he played with the chain the held the millennium puzzle around his neck, he had not properly apologized to Yugi for his boorish actions. Their reunion had as usual been cut short in lieu of the world's further impending destruction. Now though with everyone safe at home in the own beds again a proper re-connection could be made.

"I am so sorry about all that, Yugi."

Yugi looked up from his work.

"I know and I forgive you, Yami."

"I don't know how you can, I completely ignored you. I was willing to put my pride before your well being."

"We all makes mistakes, Yami, the important thing is that you learn from it. And I'm fine so don't worry about it."

But he did worry. He worried about the next villain that could show up at any time. He worried that he hadn't changed as much as he thought he had and that someone else would attempt to take advantage of him again. Most of all though he worried about the feelings he'd discovered when Yugi had been taken from him, and how that would affect their friendship if he chose to reveal them.

Yugi got up from his desk and made his way to his dresser. He could feel Yami's watchful eyes on him, as if the floor was suddenly going to open up and take him away again.

"This is not a peep show you know."

Yami obediently turned around to stare at the wall.

"Thank you. Actually apart from the whole defeat evil to avenge me thing it was probably a good thing for you, you know."

Yami turned around in shock. "How can you possible say that?!"

Yugi finished putting on his top oblivious to the blush creeping up on his Yami's face. "Well you got to spend time with Téa I'm sure that was nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she really likes you, as more than a friend I mean."

"So?"

"Well I thought with the date and all I…"

"You just assumed I reciprocated her feelings."

"Well don't you?"

"No."

That blunt answer sent Yugi's understanding of the world crashing to the ground.

"But she and you it's just-you must!"

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing this wasn't how it was supposed to work! She fell for him and the pharaoh was supposed to fall for her and he would be the noble friend who would put aside his feelings for their happiness. How dare he just wreck his perfect picture of martyrdom!

Yami chuckled watching his partner having a miniature meltdown.

"You assume too much. Just because she is a close female friend does not mean I have to see her as more than that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I know what it's like to like-like someone as seems to be the phrase these days."

"So, you do have a crush on someone," Yugi said hopefully. All was not lost, if Yami told him who it was he could still help him be happy because that's what he was supposed to do.

Yami nodded.

"Who?"

He fell silent for a moment wondering if he should confess. _Why not? _If Yugi was willing to forgive him for losing him over a matter of pride he would certainly accept this too.

"You."

Yugi fell hard onto the end of his bed blinking and stuttering.

"M-me?"

"You seem shocked."

"Well it just seems a little out of nowhere."

"It is the perfect time for me. When you were gone it forced me to take a hard look at myself and among other things I realized that I've come to care for you far beyond just being your protector or mentor."

"How can you be so sure of your feelings? I mean you don't have any of your memories."

"Please, Yugi, my mind may have pieces missing, but my heart does not."

"Yeah, but I never thought about us like that it's kind of weird you know with us kind of being one and the same and looking so much alike."

"Is this your subtle way of rejecting my advances?"

"I guess-I mean no! No…well maybe. I don't know I never even thought about how I feel about guys before and you just come right out with this and I don't know what to say or do or-"

"Yugi, and I say this with all due respect, shut up."

He came over and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"In all seriousness, Yugi, I won't pursue it if you don't want me to."

"No I don't want you to just drop it. I guess I just need some time to adjust to this. To sort out my feelings."

"Of course that's what dating is for right?"

"What?"

"Dating, you know where two people go out and talk and do things they both enjoy and show too much skin."

Yugi glared at him. "I'm naïve, Yami, not stupid."

"So you'll agree to it then."

Yugi shrugged and looked at him with a goofy grin. "Sure why not, what harm can it do right? We don't have to make a big presentation out of it. After all it's not like you can just make yourself a body or something. We can just take it slow and keep it between us."

&&&

Yugi awoke the next morning thinking some more about last night. It wasn't everyday your entire view of your closest relationships got turned on its head. Not just that the pharaoh didn't love Téa, but that those feelings he was so sure were meant for her were really for him. Yami liked him and actually found him attractive. It was so hard to believe. One of the main reasons he had never asked Téa out was because he knew he wasn't high on anyone's list of dating material.

But how did he feel about Yami? He had always liked Téa it was true she was there for him when no one else was and that meant a lot to him. Still could he like Yami just as much? Maybe even more? He did enjoy being with him and he blushed when he remembered that they had held hands that one time. It was possible he guessed he'd never thought about it before. He was cut short of further musing when how noticed yet another question. Why did the bed seem so small today? He was right against the edge and when he tried to pull the covers further around him he found they wouldn't move. Yugi rolled over to figure out what was going on only to be met by the sleepily face of the pharaoh. A very solid pharaoh.

"H-How did you?"

He just smirked, pushed the sleep mussed bangs from his face, and kissed Yugi.

"As I told you, you assume too much."

The End


End file.
